


Plant Abuse In well known literature

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: I have no idea why i wrote this, Plant abuse, gotham girls - Freeform, taken from an episode of gotham girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everyone, My name is poison Ivy. I wish to tell you all about a problem that plagues our stories. We feed this problem to our children, pretending it's okay. Everyone i am about to uncover the dirty, cold, hard, truth about plant abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took this idea from "Gotham Girls" and decided to run with it, there is a line that describes being cut in half but it's not bloody at all.

Hello to all, I am glad you decided to see what is wrong with the world. I am about to show the dirty truth about plant abuse in literature. Let's start with a well known story, "Jack and the Bean Stock". 

The story of "Jack and the Bean Stock", for those who do not know the details, goes like this. Jack and his mother live on an old farm, they have no food and one cow. The cow hasn't given a drop of milk in weeks. Jack's mother sends him into town to sell the cow; but no one will buy such a skinny, worthless, cow. On his way back he comes across and old man. The old man asks if Jack will trade the cow for bean. "This cow is not worth a handful of beans!" Jack exclaims. The old man retorts by saying that they are "Magic beans" so Jack happily agrees to the trade. When Jack gets home his mother is very angry with him for trading the cow for some beans which she does not believe are magic. She throws the beans out the window and sends him to bed without his dinner. The next day a Bean-stock had grown in his lawn; It was as thick as his house and reached up to the clouds. He climbs up the Bean-stock and finds a giant living at the top. She was a woman much, much, much taller than Jack. The two became friends very quickly, passing the hours talking and telling stories. The giant woman heard her husband coming into the house and hid Jack in her ear. That night she feed her husband dinner, helped him count his gold, fetched him a gold egg from a gold hen, and then tucked him in while his harp played him to sleep on it's own. That night Jack climbed down the Bean-stock and the next day went up again. He did the same thing the next day, and again he hid in the giant woman's ear. After the giant woman went to sleep he stole some of the husbands giant gold coins. The next day he climbed up the Bean-stock and again waited until the wife was asleep. He stole the gold egg laying chicken, running down the Bean-stock. He showed the coins and the hen to his mother, she asked where he got them. She demanded that he go get the harp that played its self. So the next day he stole the harp while the giants slept. But the harp called out for it's master and woke the make giant. Jack hurried down the Bean-stock and chopped it down, killing the giant as he climbed down. Jack and his mother were now rich and lived happily ever after.

Now let's start with the fact that Jack doesn't want to trade a useless cow that no one would buy for some beans. The only part of the beans he cared about was that they were magic. He has no value for beans, which is not direct plan abuse but shows how little plants are valued. This is supporting the belief that beans and plants are worth little to nothing when 1 of those beans would have been worth that cow.

Secondly there is the problem of his mother, she is heartless. I can see her being angry that Jack only cared about the magic part of the beans, but not thinking a handful of beans were worth a cow. And then throwing out the beans! Not even caring enough to plant them, she considered them, not like gold for copper but like gold for air. She not only punished Jack but she THREW the beans. Imagine being thrown out a window, not that pleasant is it. well all of the beans had to feel that.

When the Bean-stock grew I thought maybe they might realize how wonderful plants are and they could be redeemed. But no, they didn't even marvel or thank the plant for what it did, no they only cared about what was at the top. This also agrees with the idea that plants are worthless. Jack also climbs the Bean-stock, I pity that stock, it was climbed on. Jack doesn't seem to care for the Bean-stock. He most likely hurt the Bean-stock on his way up, and he climbed it multiple times, I'm sure that is not a pleasant sensation.

He doesn't care for the riches this Bean-stock can bring him, he only cares for what's on top. But he also leads a giant down the Bean-stock. If a young boy is uncomfortable than I'm sure a giant would be hell. 

The worst part is that he takes a life, he chops down a giant and wondrous Bean-stock without remorse. He just picks up the ax and chops it down. This is the largest case of plant abuse in the story. But the fact that no one ever thinks about what the Bean-stock must have felt! It must have felt like it was having it's body hacked in two. I'm sure you don't want that to befall you.

And the last offense is not a case of plant abuse but the lesson of the story; you should hurt plants. Jack cuts down the Bean-stock, killing an innocent and what does he get for it? nothing, nothing bad comes out of that. Even worse he gets a happy ending, he's rich, happy, and doesn't need to care about what he's done. 

This is a prime Example of Plant abuse and forgiving it, next time we look at the story of a poor innocent plant being subjected to inhumane torture (Aka. the princess and the pea)


	2. the princess and the pea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of how an innocent pea was subjected to inhumane torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the characters or fairytales are mine. I mean no disrespect to abuse victims with this story and if this is offensive please inform me.

Today we dive into the story of the princess and the pea, a tale of plant torture. Now for those of you who are unaware of the terrors of this story here is a recap. Remember these stories are read to children from a very young age. They are treated as OKAY or even that plant abuse will help you; this case enforces the latter. 

It starts out with a prince who is lonely. He wishes to find a princess to marry but he's not sure how to tell who was the perfect princess. His father who was a very smart man (according to the story, in my mind he is not in any way smart) figured out a test for his son to find the perfect princess. A pea was to be placed under a thousand mattresses and the princess who felt the pea would be the perfect princess for his son. The first princess sleeps peacefully atop the mattresses. The second, third, and fourth princesses sleep peacefully. About to give up on finding his princess the prince sends out for one more girl, this time not of royal blood. She layed apon the mattress but could not fall asleep, she felt a bump in the bed. The next morning she complained about it to the king. She was crowned the princess of the kingdom and lived happily ever after with the prince.

I will give you a moment to pity the poor pea. Now that that moment is up I beg of you for me not to have to explain how terrible this is. I still will for those who think this is a perfectly whole some story. Let's start with the most glaring detail. The pea was squashed under 1000 mattresses and one princess. For five whole nights! The poor pea is subjected to unspeakable torture.

Next fact, It's not even like they only had a pea, they could have used a rock but not the pea was chosen to be squashed and tortured. The king is called smart for hurting the pea. For coming up with such inhumane pea torture he is praised. He should be cast out and dishonored not PRAISED for the action. 

The princess is praised as being perfect when she aided in the torture of the poor pea. She is perfect because she knew the pea was in danger, but did she aid in helping it? who knows the author didn't think a pea was important enough to include it's ending in the story. Another example of how plants are considered worthless. 

Everyone who hurt the pea is praised, that, for those who consider human life more important than plant life, is like criminals being praised for killing an innocent person. but much much worse. imagine, again for the plant hating crew, that you were in the position of the Pea. The pea must have perished in this story. They were praised for the torture and murder of the pea. 

next time: Jack and the beanstock or a story about a perfect peach and it's abusers taking advantage of it. Please feel free to give examples of stories I should do. I might open up another blog about plant abuse in videogames.


End file.
